Christmas Comes But Once A Year
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Part Eight The End at last!
1. Chapter One

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Summary : Seeing as there was no JAG episode airing last week I took a look through the spoilers list again, and scrolled back to find (shock! horror!) the name of Alicia Montes mentioned! (How could they – it's the 'Christmas Eve' episode!!!)

I just had to do something with this revelation, and here it is – totally unrelated to the current series, and to cheer us (me) up in lieu of the next episode.

* * *

**Christmas Comes But Once A Year… (or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)**

* * *

**The Ballroom**

Mac sauntered through the guests at the reception. Both she and Harm had been requested to attend, along with their commanding officer, Major General Cresswell, and all three were in full mess dress. As she paused in her mingling, Mac searched for – and found – Cresswell, talking to the SecNav. On the opposite side of the room she felt, rather than saw, Harm. At 6'4", he did stand out in a crowd, but for Mac it was more her extra sensory perception that located him for her. Harm didn't possess her visionary talents, but he had told her on numerous occasions that he 'always knew where she was'. As she remembered, Mac smiled, and then her smile turned down a little as she saw who Harm was talking to. Alicia Montes. _Professor_ Alicia Montes. Mac took a sip of her tonic and lime to give her mind time to process the sight, and at that very moment Harm looked up and across the room at her. Mac nearly choked on the liquid in her mouth, and she managed to swallow quickly without making a fool of herself. Harm waited while she regained her poise, and then he smiled. It wasn't his patented 'I'm a fighter-pilot-stroke-lawyer' smile. It was his 'I know you're looking for me' smile that was for her alone. Mac returned the smile, checked for Cresswell, and then made her way across the room to Harm.

"…and so I thought I would give you a call." Alicia Montes finished her sentence, and then realized that the man she had been speaking to hadn't been listening. At least not to her. Rather, his attention had been across the room, but despite the height of her heels, Alicia was unable to find just who he had been looking at.

"Excuse me?" Harm returned his attention to the woman in front of him, although his senses were on alert for the woman making her way across the room to him.

"You really know how to make a girl feel foolish, Harm. I've been speaking for the last few moments. Where were you?" Alicia pouted, and Harm managed to hide his distaste at the gesture, and the words. Alicia Montes was no 'girl', nor was she capable of carrying off the petulant pout.

"Ah…obviously not where I should be." Harm managed to appear politely chastised, and Alicia smiled up at him.

"You're forgiven. I was just saying that I will give you a call and we can do something, together."

"Professor!" Mac appeared at Harm's side, a wide smile on her generous lips, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, and Alicia felt herself shiver at the sudden chill. "It's been a while since we saw you at JAG. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, Colonel," Alicia answered, and looked to Harm for some response from him that would excuse the woman who had intruded on their conversation. There was no response. Alicia strove to find more conversation. "Please, drop the title, I'm here merely as a social guest this evening."

Mac answered Alicia's comment, and Harm moved a little closer to her as he heard the soft voice he knew so well. The voice that purred at him when they were alone could also cut glass in the courtroom, and Harm knew well the tone that brooked no nonsense. In fact, the tone that Mac was using right now. On Alicia Montes.

"That's very nice for you, but unfortunately for us, Harm and I, and the General, we are here on duty, and therefore we must excuse ourselves and return to our duties. It's been a pleasure to see you again, Professor…sorry, _Alicia_. If you ever need a lawyer, you know where to find us. So long."

"Well!" Alicia could only stand and fume as she watched the couple walk away. There had been no raised voices, no scene to speak of, but heads turned as Harm guided Mac through the guests and toward the General and the Secretary of the Navy, stopping a couple of times to talk to others in their path, leaving smiling faces and nodding heads in their wake. Those same heads gave Alicia a cursory look before returning to their own conversations. It had happened again. It always did. The handsome Naval Commander always arrived and left with the Marine Colonel at his side. Women homed in on him and he politely rebuffed them, and while some took rejection in good humor, others didn't. Alicia Montes didn't. And it showed.

Alicia decided that it wasn't going to end here. The reception was almost over, but the evening was still young. There was still time. Harm couldn't be on duty all night, she reasoned. Moving through the guests herself, she made her way to the doors of the ballroom before turning briefly to scan the room for the dark haired officer. As she watched them, Mac and Harm excused themselves from the group of people they had been talking to, and made their way to the doors of the ballroom. As they passed Alicia, unaware that she was there, she heard them talking to each other quietly.

"God, I'm glad that's over for another year! Time to go home, Commander."

"Absolutely, Colonel. After you," and Harm stood back as Mac preceded him out of the door and into the lobby of the hotel. No one saw the small intimate gesture of his hand at the small of her back as Mac passed him. Stepping out of the hotel doors, opened by the uniformed doorman, Harm gave Mac his arm for support as they descended the steps at the entrance to the hotel and walked to the limousine waiting at the kerb. As Harm handed Mac into the vehicle Alicia appeared at the top of the hotel steps.

"Harm, wait!" As she called out, Harm turned to watch Alicia walk slowly down the steps. Without the support of an escort she was left to negotiate the steps in high heels and low ballgown with great care, which slowed her down. Mac hid a smile behind her gloved hand at the incongruity of the woman still 'chasing' Harm. _Didn't she know when to call it quits?_

Alicia reached Harm and put her hand on his jacket in a possessive gesture, her words were lost however, as Cresswell leaned out to speak to Harm.

"Commander, when you're ready? I, for one, am hoping to call it a night."

"Aye, sir. My apologies. General Cresswell, this is Professor Montes. We dealt with the retrial recently."

"Ah, yes. If you'll excuse us, ma'am. It's been a long day for the three of us, and my officers deserve some rest before I put them back to the treadmill."

Harm glanced from Cresswell to Alicia, noted the surprised look on her face, and tipped his hand to the cover on his head.

"Gotta go!" he murmured, and stepped back to the limousine as Alicia nodded, still speechless. Harm knew instinctively that she had followed them out to either attempt to stop him leaving with Mac, or if she were too late, to find the pair of them together. Cresswell, in his own inimitable style, had put paid to her ideas.

As Alicia stood alone on the sidewalk Cresswell glanced at her through the rear window. Mac and Harm sat together, but decorously apart, on the rear seat, facing their commanding officer, who had an amused smile on his face.

"I take it Professor Montes had other ideas for the evening, Commander?"

"It…would appear so, sir. However, we have only dealt with one another on a professional basis."

"It must be an occupational hazard for you, Rabb, to be the essential 'tall, dark and handsome' of many women's dreams?"

Harm gaped at the words, and Mac grinned at Cresswell. Leaning over to tip Harm's mouth closed, she addressed the General.

"As with many men who are blessed with good looks and height, most are unaware of the effect that combination has on women. The Commander is no exception."

"You are a woman," pointed out Cresswell, unfazed. At that comment Harm re-entered the conversation and waited for Mac's response.

"Absolutely, sir. But I'm also a Marine."

"That you are, Colonel. That you are. Very well, Commander, if Professor Montes shows undue interest in your…er…business, feel free to point her in the direction of my office. I'm sure I can dissuade her from troubling you any further."

"Thank you, sir. I'll consider that a welcome option."

"Good. Now, we're in Georgetown, Colonel. Your home base, I believe."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the invitation and the safe ride home."

"You're welcome, Colonel. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, and goodnight, sir. Harm."

"Goodnight, Mac." Harm watched as the limousine driver opened the door and gave a hand to assist Mac out of the vehicle. Mac nodded at him, and walked away to the entrance of her apartment building. Cresswell settled back into his seat and waited for the limousine to move again. Harm avoided the urge to squirm with great self-will on his part. Cresswell was still an unknown quantity in JAG, and until he got the measure of the man, he was not going to give any insights of his own.

The limousine crossed town and headed for Union Station, and the interior remained quiet. Both occupants of the passenger compartment were keeping their thoughts to themselves. Until Cresswell spoke up.

"You and the Colonel don't celebrate Christmas, Rabb?"

"Sir?" Harm answered, not sure quite what Cresswell was after with his question.

"The Colonel wished me a Merry Christmas earlier, but she didn't say the same to you. Do you not celebrate Christmas, or do you have plans to meet up over the holiday?"

"We…er…are invited to the Roberts' house, sir."

"Really? Why is that?"

"They're our friends, sir. Their oldest child is our godson."

"Interesting. I'm beginning to learn more things about you two, and yet I feel I still know very little. Why is that, Commander?"

"I'm not sure what it is you're asking, sir."

"I'm asking – Harm – why you and Mac have such a convoluted relationship. Oh, don't worry…" Cresswell raised a hand as he smiled at Harm. "This is off the record. I'm curious about the relationship I find between the two of you. You work very well together. You both have less than exemplary incidents in your files, and yet you both have risen above adversity and bounced back to stellar status. Despite scuttlebutt, and the office betting pool, you both act with the utmost decorum in and out of the office, on duty and off, and I can find no fault with either of you. And yet I still know next to nothing about what makes you both tick. That's what irritates me, more than anything. Even more than Coates!"

Harm smiled and Cresswell saw the expression, which in turn caused him to laugh.

"Petty Officer Coates is something else, isn't she? I wonder how Chegwidden retained his sanity around her."

"Jen is very bright, and attentive, sir."

"Yes. Another one of the team that has risen above adversity. I find your little 'family' intriguing, and I'm jealous."

"Jealous, sir?" Harm was astounded.

"Yes, Harm. I'm jealous that you all fit together like a jigsaw puzzle; it takes some figuring out, but all the pieces do fit somehow. However, I don't fit into this puzzle."

"You could, sir. There is a piece missing." Harm addressed the retirement of AJ Chegwidden in the same terms as Cresswell was speaking, but the older man shook his head.

"Nah. Chegwidden fits into your puzzle all by himself. He may be gone from JAG, but he's still there in your family. No, I guess I'll just have to make up a puzzle all my own. It'll just take a little more time, that's all."

"Of course, sir."

The limousine slowed, and Cresswell dropped the interior panel between passengers and driver.

"I do believe you're home, Harm."

"Thank you, sir."

Harm shook hands and stepped out of the limousine, turning as Cresswell spoke once more.

"Commander, if you ever repeat anything of what I've said in here, I'll deny everything, and have your stripes. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sir." Harm stood and watched as Cresswell pulled the door closed. As the limousine pulled away Harm turned and hailed a cab.

**Somewhere in DC**

"Merry Christmas, Harm."

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Do you think we fooled him?" Mac asked pensively. Harm shook his head, thinking back to the conversation in the limousine.

"Not for a second. He's quick off the mark. Even I didn't know there was an office pool going on the pair of us getting together!"

"There is?" Mac sat up in the bed and looked at Harm in shock. He raised a hand and brushed her fall of hair back behind her ear as he smiled up at her.

"Apparently so, along with scuttlebutt, but not to worry. The General isn't fazed by it."

"What else did you two talk about after I was dumped?" Mac asked, grinning as she saw Harm's eyebrow lift at the term 'dumped'.

"We didn't 'dump' you, Mac. The General simply gave you a ride home in his limousine."

"Well, he gave you a ride home too. Didn't you feel 'dumped', especially as that wasn't where you wanted to be?"

"In that case, yes, I felt 'dumped', but considering we travelled to the ball with the General, he felt it only courtesy to offer the two of us a ride home."

"We could have told him we'd take a cab."

"With you in that dress?" Harm looked astonished, and glanced over at the garment in question, draped over the back of a chair. "I don't think so."

"It is a beautiful dress, isn't it?" Mac agreed, wistfully.

"Made beautiful by the woman wearing it," Harm murmured to her, and Mac smiled down at him.

"You say the nicest things, Sailor."

Harm smiled up at Mac as he moved his arm to dislodge her and she fell forward onto his chest with a shriek, stifled by the simple fact that Harm had reached up to her lips at the same time as he had moved to dislodge her and bring her back down to him.

When they found time to breathe again, both spoke at the same time.

"I love you."

As their laughter turned to sounds of loving, they forgot about their commanding officer, their work, and the woman waiting in a car outside Harm's apartment.

**Outside Harm's Apartment**

He was home; she'd seen the limousine. What she hadn't seen was Harm hailing the cab while she circled the block to find somewhere discreet to park. Alicia Montes had no idea that while she had seen Mac enter her apartment building, when the limousine had left and she had followed, Mac had simply turned around and hailed a cab herself, but not before she had spied Alicia Montes in her car.

As Mac settled down to sleep in Harm's embrace a knowing smile graced her features. Maybe she would tell Harm. Maybe not. _Not!_ With that decision made, Mac slept.

Alicia Montes was woken later by a police officer knocking on her car window.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be parked here. I'll have to ask you to move on."

Alicia nodded sleepily and checked her watch, and then the area outside Harm's apartment. His SUV was still parked up, and there were no other vehicles. Feeling somewhat foolish, Alicia started up her car and made her way home. There was some consolation, she believed, in knowing that while he hadn't spent the night with her, nor had he spent it with anyone else.

How wrong can a woman be?

The End!


	2. Chapter Two

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Okay, so due to popular demand (well, a few reviews asking for a sequel!) the story continues…perhaps I could even extend it to cover the Christmas/New Year period (in the story time frame, not Real Life)…please read and review, and let me know what you think!

**Harm's Apartment – Christmas Eve Morning**

The sound of bells ringing woke Harm and as he reached over to turn off the alarm clock he became aware of two things, well _three_ things actually… it was the telephone ringing, not the alarm clock; it was only 0700 by the digital readout on the alarm clock; and Mac lay between him and the telephone. Mac with a sleepy smile on her face, and her eyes still closed, but very much aware and talking.

"It's only 0700, Harm. If you answer that on Christmas Eve morning and it isn't the General, or the SecNav, or even the President, requesting your, mine, or our presence, I'll personally see to it that you don't get your Christmas presents this year as you've been a very bad boy."

"In that case I'll let it go to the answering machine and wait to hear who it is," Harm answered and settled back under the comforter, pulling Mac's warm body towards his and beginning a trail down her body with his hands and his lips. Mac sighed softly and accepted the gentle assault, wanting to go wherever the sensations took her. Harm's next words had her giggling at him. "After all, I'm assured I've been a very _good_ boy this year, and I don't want to blot my copybook at this stage in proceedings."

"Oh, yeah, you've been good, Sailor," Mac's voice was still sleepy, and came out huskily as she began to writhe against Harm, which in turn brought his body into even closer contact with hers. "Ooh, don't stop!"

"I don't intend to," came the quick response, but neither one of them was prepared for the voice on the answering machine seconds later.

Both Harm and Mac froze, listening to the petulant voice of Alicia Montes aired over the speaker of the answering machine.

"Harm, it's Alicia. I know it's early, but I need to see you. I…I have some important information for you, and it won't wait. I'm on my way over."

"What the hell…!" Harm sat up in bed, and beside him Mac groaned.

"The woman doesn't know when to give up, does she?"

"I'll ring her back right now," Harm moved to the edge of the bed, and then turned back to face Mac. "Don't you dare move, Marine. We haven't finished."

Mac smiled up at him. "Yes, sir!" Then her expression changed. Harm noticed immediately.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have her home number?"

"It'll be on the answering machine," he responded softly, knowing what was going through Mac's mind. "Sarah, I promise you, I don't have the woman's home number written down anywhere. This isn't going to spoil our time together. I'll call her and put her straight."

"Straight on what?"

"On the fact that I'm otherwise occupied on Christmas Eve morning, and she has no business calling at such an early hour. Important or not."

"It's obviously _important_ to her," Mac couldn't help pushing the subject a little, and Harm nodded, hearing the tiniest hint of insecurity in Mac's voice. Leaning over, he dropped a soft kiss on Mac's lips.

"You are the most important thing in my life right now, and I'm not about to screw up the best thing that has happened to me. Whatever Alicia Montes might think is going to happen, it isn't going to be between me and her."

"I know," Mac acknowledged, and settled back on the bed. Harm picked up the receiver and dialled the number required to get the details of the last caller. Once he had the number he pressed redial and waited.

"Alicia Montes speaking."

"Miss Montes, this is Commander Rabb."

"Harm! Oh, you surprised me," Alicia gushed. "I was almost out the door!" It was a lie, she was still in her nightgown, but she had believed that the urgency in her voice would have awakened Harm.

"I don't appreciate being woken up at 0700 hours on Christmas Eve morning, and I certainly don't want you appearing at my door at any time after that. I'm off duty. Anything you have to say can wait until I'm back at JAG."

"But, Harm, this is _important_," stressed Alicia as a sudden, and unwelcome, thought entered her head. "You have someone with you, don't you?"

"_That_ is none of your business, Miss Montes. I'm ending this conversation now. As I have already told you, I'm not on duty. If you have anything pertaining to business, I'll discuss it with you at JAG after the holidays. Other than that, we have nothing further to talk about. Have a Merry Christmas."

Harm replaced the receiver, and turned to look at Mac as she stroked her hand down his arm. His expression was dark, and his eyes stormy. When he spoke, Mac knew their plans had already been spoiled for part of the day at least.

"I don't know what she's up to, Mac, but I've got the weirdest gut feeling that she's going to come over here anyway."

"You want me to leave?"

"Hell, no!" Harm pulled Mac up and into his arms, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck and breathing in her unique scent. Raising his head he looked into her eyes. "We're together, no matter what, Sarah. I just…I think for this morning at least we should get dressed and be prepared. We could get ready for our run anyway. If she does turn up, there's no impropriety that she can cause trouble with. There's nothing wrong in us being together; it's what _we_ want, but I don't want her causing you any trouble."

"You think she's stalking you?"

"It's beginning to feel like that, don't you think?" Harm queried, and Mac nodded her head, agreeing.

"Yeah, just a little. Harm?" Mac looped her arms around Harm's neck and returned a deep look of her own. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what do you think might have given her cause to carry this thing further? I know in her mind there's more, but there has to have been a trigger for her."

"I honestly don't know. You've said before that women just can't help being attracted," Harm dropped his head for a moment, and Mac tipped his chin up with her finger. Her smile made him smile, and she laughed softly.

"Sailor, I've gotten used to how you attract women, and I have no problem with that because I know you and I are strong, and I trust you. To Alicia Montes, though, you've done or said something that's triggered this…this idea of hers that you and she have a chance. Have you kissed her?"

"No!" The response was fast and emphatic, and Mac couldn't help the sudden snort of laughter she gave. Harm shook his head, and then he nodded. "Once. I mean, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me…on the cheek. After the retrial. That was all."

"Then that has to be it," Mac nodded also. "Okay, we formulate a plan. I'll agree to let you out of bed this morning on the condition that you make up for it later, when we've sorted this matter out."

"Deal, Colonel," Harm's response came fast, but his actions belied the need they had to be dressed and ready for any surprise visits, from anyone. Tipping Mac back down to the mattress, Harm began anew his assault on her body.

"Harm…Harm, we can't…we have to get up…you said," Mac tried to protest, but her senses were overtaking her ability to reason, and as her body began to melt under the exquisite duress she mumbled into his lips, "…okay, I can get dressed in ten! We can do this."

"You bet we can," Harm murmured in response, and nothing more was said after that. (At least nothing you, the reader, needs to know about!)

Thirty minutes later there was a knock at Harm's door, but there was no answer, as the occupants were on their way to have their morning run. Alicia Montes knocked again, louder, and called out insistently. "Harm!"

Jennifer Coates opened the door to her apartment and peered out through bleary eyes.

"Do you mind? It's not even eight 'o' clock yet, ma'am. If you're looking for the Commander, he's probably out on his morning run."

Alicia Montes turned at the sound of Jennifer's voice and the younger woman felt a wave of cold air – more from the glare she received than the unheated area outside her apartment.

"When do you expect him to return?"

"I don't _expect_ him at all, ma'am. What the Commander does is his business." Jennifer's reply was concise, and correct. Turning to close her door, Jennifer was halted by the sound of Alicia's voice again.

"Is Colonel Mackenzie with him?"

"More than likely, as they run together. In fact, the Commander is probably over in Georgetown to meet the Colonel now."

"They didn't spend the night together?"

"Ma'am?" Jennifer managed to look outraged. "The Commander was dropped off outside by the General last night, not that it's any of your business. Colonel Mackenzie was most definitely not with him." Jennifer didn't add that shortly after Harm had arrived home and turned to hail a cab, one had arrived in which Mac had been seated. Harm had offered her a hand out of the vehicle, and they had disappeared from Jennifer's view as they entered the building. Shortly after that Jennifer had seen the headlights of a car appear near the building, but she had turned away then, thinking nothing of it. "If you'll excuse me now, I'm going back to bed. I'll tell the Commander you dropped by." Jennifer closed her apartment door, but not before she'd heard the squeal that Alicia Montes let out as she stamped her foot in a show of temper.

Alicia scowled as she looked once more at Harm's closed, and locked, door and she turned away, walking back to the elevator. It was true that she had hoped to catch Sarah Mackenzie at Harm's apartment, so that she could then raise the little matter of fraternization. It was impossible to achieve now that it was obvious that Harm was alone during the night, and had only gone to pick up his partner for their morning run, a routine that seemed to be known to many at JAG.

How wrong can a woman be?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter Three

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Wow, all of you are amazing! Thank you so much for your reviews and for the excellent critique given to the chapters! I honestly never expected this reaction to what I thought was a one-off fanfic! 

_How wrong can a woman be! (Ha, ha!!!)_

Okay, on with the story…

**Harm's Apartment – Christmas Eve, Late Morning**

As Harm pushed open the door to his apartment he saw the envelope on the floor as he walked in. He held a sports bag in one hand, and a bag of groceries in the other, and deposited them on the kitchen island counter before turning back to pick up the envelope. Recognizing the writing as Jennifer's he tore open the paper and lifted out the note inside.

_Harm, just a 'heads up' to let you know you had a visit from Ms Montes this morning, just after you left for your run. I informed her of that fact, and that you were probably on your way to Georgetown at the time to meet Mac._

_Give me a call when you're ready to leave for the Roberts' party, and thanks in advance for the ride!_

_Jen_

Harm scowled as he read the contents of the note, realizing that Jennifer had to have been awakened early. His presumption that Alicia would come by the apartment had been correct, and a shiver of apprehension slid down his spine at the turn of events. Mac's supposition that he was being 'stalked' by the woman was becoming more of a reality with every hour that passed, and while he was more than capable of taking care of himself, who knew what was in the woman's mind with regards to others in his life? His mind drifted back to Mac's encounter years before with Coster, the detective investigating Dalton Lowne's death. That encounter had turned into a threat to Mac's life, and his own, when Coster had been found to be stalking Mac, and had killed Lowne himself. Shaking off the dark thoughts, Harm busied himself putting away the groceries he had purchased – he smiled at the thought of the plans he had made with Mac for later; he had remembered that he still 'owed' her for the interruption to their morning, and he fully intended to make it up to her! Once the groceries were stored he walked up to his bedroom and emptied the damp towel out of his sports bag into the laundry hamper, along with his running gear and sweats, as he made his way to the shower. Even while he washed himself down and shampooed his hair his thoughts were on what Alicia Montes might do, or try to do, next.

**Mac's Apartment**

The sound of the telephone ringing in the lounge brought Mac out of her daydreaming in the bathtub. Groaning initially at the interruption to her much-loved soaking in the water, a smile tilted her lips as she heard Harm's voice. As the content of his conversation reached her ears though, her expression changed to one of dismay. Pulling herself up out of the water she reached for a bath sheet and wrapped it around her body as she stepped out of the bath and padded through the apartment on bare feet to reach the telephone. Picking up the receiver she pressed '1' for Harm's speed dial, and waited while the line connected.

"Hi, it's me. I just got out of the bath."

"_Now that gives me a welcome vision, Mac. Sorry to disturb you though, but I thought you ought to know Montes came by. Looks like she woke up Jen, too."_

"This is starting to get creepy, Harm. I mean, I know we can take care of ourselves, but who knows what she's capable of!"

"_I've been thinking that myself. Cresswell mentioned pointing her in his direction if she came to the office at any time, but I don't know what his reaction would be about what's happening now. This is outside of JAG, and could be deemed a personal matter."_

"I'd call him, Harm. Just let him know what's been happening this morning. With Jen and I to back you up, he has to know this could be turning into something more sinister."

"_I guess. Tell you what, I'll drop by to pick you up on the way to Bud and Harriet's. You don't mind coming to the Wall with me later, do you?"_

"Not at all, but what about Jen?"

"_I understand she's staying over to babysit the kids tonight so Bud and Harriet can go to the church service."_

"That's good of her," Mac murmured, and then spoke up again as a thought entered her head. "Is Jen spending Christmas Day with them?"

"_Yes. I said I'd pick her up again when we go through to give them our gifts. Why?"_

"Safety in numbers. If Jen's with Bud and Harriet, at least for a while, we can probably deal with Alciia on our own."

"_Deal with her?" Harm questioned, wondering what Mac had in mind._

"Yeah. If we let Cresswell know what's happened so far, since last night, leaving out the 'juicy' bits," Mac stopped and laughed, and Harm joined in, knowing she was talking about them having spent the night together, "…we might be able to flush her out and find out what's really going on."

"_So, if she does try something, and we're together, at least Cresswell knows what's going on, and there won't be any reason to doubt why we're together. I like the way you think, Mac!"_

"I know you do." Mac's retort was quick, and she laughed again. With the decision made to inform General Cresswell, Mac returned the telephone to its cradle and walked back towards her bedroom, to start getting dressed for the party at Bud and Harriet's house.

**Two hours later**…

There was a knock at Mac's door and she opened it, expecting to find Harm and Jennifer standing there. Instead she found the caretaker of her building holding a florist's box.

"Oh! Hi," she muttered, and then smiled at the elderly man standing at her door. "Sorry, Mr Williams, I thought it was my friends. I wasn't expecting any deliveries today."

"Specially ordered, Miss Mackenzie. Although…" the man paused as he suddenly lifted one hand away from the box and looked in fascination at the glove on his hand. There was a distinct chemical aroma in the air, and the leather on his glove was peeling away, as though something was burning the material.

Mac pushed the box out of his other hand and pulled at the glove to remove it before it could get right through to his skin.

"What is that?" The caretaker looked down at the remains of his glove, and then at his hand. Luckily, thanks to Mac's actions, his skin was not damaged, but the same could not be said for his glove, or the area on the box where his hand had been placed moments before.

"Acid," Mac muttered, and the expression on her face was not one the elderly man was used to seeing.

"Are you all right, Miss Mackenzie?"

"I'm fine, Mr Williams. What about you?"

"Okay now, I guess. That was quick thinking, pulling my glove off. Why would anyone do this to you? Omigosh, look at your doormat!"

Both the caretaker and Mac were bent down over the mess in the doorway as Harm arrived with Jennifer.

"What's going on?" asked Harm, as Mac helped Mr Williams to stand up again.

"I've had an unplanned floral delivery, but the contents were rather 'acidic', " Mac responded, trying to make a joke out of the situation, at least until she could talk to Harm and Jennifer out of earshot of the caretaker.

Harm glanced down at the mess and then at Mac. As they shared one of their many silent looks that spoke volumes without words, Jennifer helped the caretaker lift the edges of Mac's doormat to move the mess out of the way, but both Mac and Harm called out. "Stop!"

"We need to leave that to show the General. This has gone past being a nuisance. It's now become obvious there is some danger. We can keep the matter in-house for now, investigate it through JAG, but as Mr Williams could have been seriously injured, not to mention Mac…" Harm paused briefly and shut his eyes before continuing, not wanting to think about what more could have happened to Mac.

"Jen, do you have the General's emergency contact number?" asked Mac, giving Harm time to compose himself again.

"Yes. Do you want me to call him?"

"No, I'll do it. You could give Bud and Harriet a call and let them know we'll be delayed a little. Don't mention what's happened exactly, just tell them I've had a mishap and spilled something on the carpet."

"Will do," Jennifer stepped over the remains of the box, glove and doormat and headed over to Mac's desk to pick up the telephone handset.

Harm was hunkered down looking at the mess, but Mac pulled at his arm.

"Don't get too close, the fumes can still cause problems," she advised, and Harm got to his feet again, turning to look at the caretaker.

"You're sure you're all right, sir?" he asked, and Mr Williams nodded.

"I'm fine, Mr Rabb. Glad to know you're here to watch out for Miss Mackenzie now. If you need me, you know where to find me. I'd be grateful if you'll let me know what's happening about all this."

"We will," Mac assured him, and then as she watched him turn away she thought to ask who had actually 'delivered' the box in the first place.

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"A young man, wearing a jacket with the florist's name on, and he came in a van. It's the shop from down the street, Miss Mackenzie, so I had no reason not to take the delivery."

"Of course not, Mr Williams. It just means we have a way of finding out who did order the delivery. Thank you. If you do have any discomfort, go to the nearest emergency room and then give me a call. You've got my cell phone number."

"I'll do that, Miss Mackenzie, if I need to reach you." The elderly man nodded and smiled as he turned and left the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Jennifer was talking on the telephone to Bud and so Harm pulled at Mac's hand and walked into the kitchen with her. Once out of Jennifer's sight he put his arms around Mac and gave her a hug, which Mac welcomed, lifting her face for a quick kiss.

"This is beginning to remind me…" began Harm, and Mac finished his sentence, nodding at the memories too.

"…of Coster."

"Yeah, and we both know Dalton Lowne paid the price for that obsession. I just wish I knew what the hell it is that Montes is after!"

"I'd hazard a guess and say that whatever it is, I'm in the way; who knows who else she deems to be a threat to her plans? Jen? Bud and Harriet? Everyone could be in danger, Harm!"

"I know, and that's why we need to find out, today!"

"It's Christmas Eve! Surely she's got family of her own that she'd be visiting?" Mac queried, but Harm shook his head.

"It's obvious by her actions so far that she's been busy today. I know we don't have proof yet that this is her handiwork, but I'd be willing to bet my stripes that it is."

"And mine!" Mac added, and then began to walk back into the lounge, heading for the telephone herself. "Time to call the General. At the very least, we have something to show him now."

Harm nodded and waited alongside Jennifer as Mac dialled the number she had been given.

"Sir, it's Colonel Mackenzie. I'm so sorry to bother you today, but there's been an incident at my apartment, sir. I believe it warrants your attention, if not your presence, and I believe it concerns Miss Montes." Mac held the receiver to her ear and nodded at the response she got. "Yes, sir. We'll be here. Your number, sir? I asked Petty Officer Coates for it."

Jennifer winced at the sound of her name, and Harm put his hand on her shoulder, smiling in reassurance as he murmured softly to her.

"Don't worry. We'll tell him we ordered you to divulge the information. If that doesn't work, we'll both defend you!"

"Oh, that really makes me feel better, Harm!" Jennifer pulled a face, and then grinned at the absurdity of the situation. Here they were, planning on joining friends for a seasonal celebration, and instead they were contemplating the arrival of their commanding officer to view the remains of a cardboard box, a leather glove, and an acid burn on a doormat! What a day, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet!

Mac replaced the receiver on the cradle and motioned for them all to take a seat. "He's on his way over," she murmured, and settled herself on the couch next to Harm as Jennifer sank down into one of the chairs opposite.

"Can I get you both some tea?" she offered, and Mac nodded. Since the time Jennifer had spent the night at Mac's apartment when she had been in Harm's custody for the 'Santa' incident, she knew her way around the kitchen cabinets and Mac welcomed the time alone with Harm while the younger woman busied herself making the drinks.

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart," Harm murmured, dropping a kiss on the crown of Mac's dark hair as she leaned against him. Jennifer happened to look out of the kitchen doorway at that moment, and she smiled at the scene she captured in her mind. Harm was right. It was going to be all right.

Out on the street a car was parked unobtrusively, and the occupant inside raised an eyebrow as an official JAG Department limousine pulled up at the kerb beside the entrance to Mac's apartment building. When Major General Cresswell stepped out of the vehicle and entered the building, Alicia Montes smiled to herself. This was working out so much better than she had planned! Not only were Harm and Mac together, obviously with Harm comforting Mac over the 'surprise' flowers she would by now have opened, now they would be caught out by their commanding officer!

How wrong can a woman be?

* * *

To be continued 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! How can I _not_ continue with such enthusiastic support! I've got to say, I was happy to find out that Alicia Montes was only in the Christmas episode in flashback, and not actually there in person.

On with the story…

**Mac's Apartment – Early Afternoon**

Jennifer opened the door to the General and indicated the mess at the entrance so that he could side step it and enter the apartment. Cresswell took a look at the remains of Mac's doormat as he walked by, and then raised his eyes to his three officers.

"Colonel, would you care to fill me in on the situation, as this is your apartment."

"Of course, sir." Mac invited Cresswell to take a seat in the lounge, but he pulled out a chair from the dining table instead, and Mac followed suit, with Harm and Jennifer taking two of the remaining chairs. Mac gave a concise report on the events in her apartment, including the fact that the caretaker had been very lucky to escape permanent injury.

"It would seem that Ms Montes has an agenda, Commander. Is there any reason for that?"

Harm glanced at Mac and then spoke up in response to his commanding officer.

"I'm not aware of any, sir. Ms Montes and I worked on the re-trial recently, as I told you last night. Other than that, we have never had social or business contact."

"Has there been social contact since the trial?"

Harm was surprised. Cresswell was pulling no punches, and he knew Harm was taken aback by his comment. He looked from Harm to Mac, and back again.

"Ms Montes obviously feels there is something, Commander, so I'm asking you, is there?"

"We had dinner, once, and purely business. In fact, a student of Ms Montes' came to our table while we were eating."

"Did you initiate dinner?"

"Yes, as a gesture of courtesy. Ms Montes had spent the day at JAG working on the files the Navy had on the case. It seemed only suitable that the Navy repay her for her time."

"I can't argue with that, Commander. It is, however, the apparent catalyst for Ms Montes' behavior. Now, what do you have planned for the rest of your day?"

"The Colonel, Petty Officer Coates and myself are due at the Roberts' home for a buffet before going on to the church service. Petty Officer Coates will be staying with the children."

"Very well. I've been invited to the Roberts' home also, but I regret I have to decline due to prior commitments. However, I do intend to be at the service. I would like you to find Ms Montes' telephone number for me, Commander, and I will get in touch with her myself."

"Sir?" Harm looked as confused as he felt, and Cresswell gave a hint of a smile.

"Have you ever heard of the expression _'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' _?"

"Yes, sir," Harm acknowledged, still not sure where the General was going with his comments. Mac and Jennifer were as unsure as Harm.

"I shall invite Ms Montes to the church service as a guest of JAG. That way, I can strike up a conversation with her regarding the attributes of my senior lawyers in her professional opinion. That at least should give some insight."

"Sir, she isn't going to confess to sending the flowers today."

"Of course she isn't! I know that, Colonel," Cresswell turned to face Mac, who had spoken. "What I intend to find out, one way or another, is how serious Ms Montes is about the Commander."

Jennifer spoke up then, intrigued by the machinations of her new commanding officer.

"How will you do that, sir?" she asked. Harm, Mac and the General turned to look at her, but Jennifer stood her ground and waited for an answer to what she deemed a suitable question.

"Oh, that part's simple. I intend to set Ms Montes up, Petty Officer. A sting, if you will."

"And the bait?" asked Harm, already knowing the answer.

"You and the Colonel. You'll…pretend…to be attracted to one another, and hopefully that will cause Ms Montes to show her hand, so to speak."

"Sir, what about the UCMJ rules…" Mac began, but Cresswell waved his hand.

"Not to worry. I have certain privileges as JAG, which I'm sure my predecessor used on occasion." At this comment Harm, Mac and Jennifer all smiled, and Cresswell nodded at their reaction before continuing. "Regulations will be waived for the duration of this investigation, for that is what this has become. It can be kept in-house for now, as you suggested, Commander. However, as a civilian has been involved unwittingly, if the problem escalates it could mean involving the FBI. We will deal with that if and when it happens."

"Sir, how…far…does the pretence go?" Harm needed to know the limits Cresswell was prepared to give them rein to, and then he and Mac could work their relationship around those limits. It wouldn't be too difficult – they'd managed to make it work so far! Besides which, if they were to be _allowed_ to fraternize, then maybe they would have a little more freedom than usual! That thought made Harm smile, and Mac grinned at his expression. Often now, they were thinking almost the same things.

Cresswell paused before answering, and the three officers around the table didn't realize they were holding their collective breath until Cresswell gave his answer and they all breathed again.

"Let's say that you and Colonel Mackenzie should make this as believable as possible. Ms Montes should be convinced enough to show her own hand in getting to you, Commander. How you go about that, I shall leave up to you, and the Colonel. Fair enough?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Our ultimate goal is prove that Ms Montes had a hand in arranging this 'mess'," the General pointed at the ruined doormat and the flower box. "From there we can add the charge of endangerment to the general public."

"Mr Williams doesn't want to press charges, sir," Mac spoke up then, but Cresswell waved his hand in dismissal.

"He may not, Colonel, but I do," he answered. Mac nodded, hoping she would be able to convince the caretaker to give a statement if and when it was needed. Cresswell got to his feet and looked at the three faces before him.

"Right then, I'll leave you three to get to the Roberts' house and have a good time. I look forward to meeting you all at the church for the service later. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, sir. Thank you for coming." Mac escorted Cresswell to the door, and he passed comment as he walked by the remains of the doormat once more.

"You might want to bag that, Colonel, for evidence."

"Yes, sir," Mac acknowledged his words with a smile, and closed the door as he left. Turning back to face Harm and Jennifer, she gave a wobbly smile. "I hope this day gets better."

Harm stepped forward and gave her a hug, and then leaned back to smile at her.

"I happen to know two little boys who are guaranteed to bring a smile to your face at the very least. If you'd like to accompany me, ladies," Harm turned at that moment to include Jennifer, "…and I'll take you on a little mystery tour."

Harm, Mac and Jennifer stepped out of Mac's apartment building and crossed the street to his SUV. As Harm appeared first, followed by Mac, Alicia smiled. She had seen Cresswell leave the building earlier, and he had not appeared pleased at all. When she saw Harm and Mac together she was a little unsure, seeing them smile at each other as they spoke about something. When Jennifer Coates followed them across the street to Harm's vehicle, Alicia's face contorted. Damn! So they hadn't been alone at all! But then the smile came back to her face. If Jennifer was at Mac's apartment, it meant that the Petty Officer knew about Mac and Harm also! Waiting while Harm drove off in the direction of the Beltway, Alicia started her car and followed them.

**Harm's SUV – enroute to the Roberts' Residence**

In the SUV Harm checked his watch. Mac caught his action.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The General asked me to get Alicia Montes's number. It's in my briefcase at home, and if I go back, it'll make us late."

"Not a problem, Harm. I've got it." Jennifer's response had Mac peering around the back of her seat, and Harm glancing at her in the rear view mirror. They spoke together.

"You do? How come?"

"Part of my job, recalling numbers. During the retrial I had to keep Ms Montes updated on the case, hence I remember her number."

"Great! You wouldn't mind calling the General for us, would you?" Harm wheedled, and Mac punched his arm playfully.

"Chicken," she murmured, and Harm glanced across at her. Their shared look was private, and Jennifer made a production of looking in her purse for her cell phone.

"Chicken, huh?" Harm retorted softly, and Mac closed her eyes on the promise in his, reminded of what would come later, when they were alone.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Jennifer spoke up, and Harm returned his gaze to the road, while Mac took a deep breath. "Do you want me to call him now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better, I guess. Then he can call _her_," Mac confirmed, and Jennifer nodded, dialling the number for the General from memory.

"Sir, it's Petty Officer Coates. I have the number for you, from the Commander. Yes, sir." Jennifer reeled off the digits, and then confirmed them. Just before she ended the call she nodded at something Cresswell had said. "Yes, sir. I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" asked Harm, curious at Jennifer's tone of voice.

"The General would like you to begin your…'charade'…" At this point Jennifer paused, and both Harm and Mac found her beaming widely at them. Mac had to prompt her to continue, despite smiling herself.

"Charade, Jen?"

"Oh, yes. If he turns up with Ms Montes you are to begin the charade at your own discretion. He suggests sitting together at the service as a good start to the proceedings."

"Then we won't disappoint him, will we, Mac?"

"Not at all. If that's what the General wants, that's what he will get!"

The remainder of the journey to the Roberts' house was made with light conversation topics – absolutely no business - and as they reached the sprawling property and climbed out of the SUV they were unaware of the car that drew to a halt nearby, but out of sight.

Alicia Montes watched as the three officers were met at the door by a heavily pregnant woman, who greeted all three with affectionate hugs, and then they disappeared inside.

It was now obvious that the flowers had not had the 'effect' she had been planning, and that other arrangements would have to be made.

At that moment Alicia's cell phone rang. The caller's ID was unknown, and she hesitated, debating whether to take the call.

"Ms Montes?" The voice was unknown, and male. Alicia was curious.

"Speaking."

"This is Major General Gordon Cresswell, the JAG of the Navy's legal department. I am Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie's commanding officer."

"Yes, General. How may I help you?" Alicia was ecstatic! Somehow the man had found out about Mac and Harm! So, the flowers may have failed in their objective, but the message had got through to the General anyway!

It wouldn't be long now until Harm and Mac were charged with conduct unbecoming!

How wrong can a woman be?

* * *

To be continued

A/N – I'm not sure about this chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading anyway!


	5. Chapter Five

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! How can I _not_ continue with such enthusiastic support! I've got to say, I was happy to find out that Alicia Montes was only in the Christmas episode in flashback, and not actually there in person.

* * *

On with the story… **Roberts Residence, Virginia – late afternoon, Christmas Eve**

Harm and Mac watched as Harriet worked her own special magic on her guests. Despite her increased size she still zipped round, stopping to chat to friends and colleagues from JAG, whom she hadn't seen for a while. Some managed to come through to the house to visit, and both Harm and Mac were regular visitors. The pair of them came to see Harriet, and Bud, and of course spend time with their godchildren. On the occasions that Bud had to be away from Harriet, they made sure she was taken care of, whether it was spending time with her and the children, taking the children out so Harriet could catch up on some rest, or simply spending time with Harriet when the children were asleep. Adult company was something she craved when Bud was away, and despite her 'mother earth' appearance, Harriet still had a wicked sense of humor, which both Harm and Mac appreciated, and were sometimes victims of! Harriet, now she was no longer on active status, was more determined than ever that Harm and Mac should be together!

"Do you think we should tell her about Cresswell's orders?" Harm mused, as he bent down to talk to Mac.

"Oh, God, no! She'll go into overdrive!" Mac made a face, and Harm smiled at her.

"We've got carte blanche to 'play nice', Mac," Harm reminded her, and then put his arm casually around her shoulders. Mac was about to move out of his reach, and then reconsidered. In the short while that their relationship had developed they had resolved to be nothing short of professional and so their desire for each other had been restrained to off-duty hours, and in private. Being told that they could express their affection for each other openly was a novelty that Mac came to realize she could quite happily exploit! So, instead of moving away, she put her own arm around Harm's waist and leaned into him a little more. From across the room, Jennifer noticed their closeness, and smiled to herself. Harriet, on the other hand, was practically dancing a jig!

"Jen! Look!"

"Excuse me?" Jennifer turned to look at Harriet, who was bright eyed, and a little flushed. "Harriet? Are you okay?"

"_Look at them!" _Harriet almost squealed in excitement. "Oh, this is great! How long have they been together? Does Cresswell know?"

"Together? Know about what?" Jennifer intentionally played dumb, and Harriet stamped her foot impatiently.

"Cut the crap, Jen! How long have Harm and Mac been sleeping together?"

"Harriet…that's none of my…"

"Petty Officer, I may on inactive status, but I still outrank you. Now, spill! What's going on?"

Harm and Mac had watched Harriet's heated exchange with Jennifer, and at the look from the younger woman, they nodded together, making their way across the room towards the two women.

"Harriet, do you have a minute? We've got something to tell you."

**Naval Chapel, Annapolis – early evening, Christmas Eve**

Harriet sat next to Bud, and her face was still lit up. Harm and Mac had told her what had been happening with Alicia Montes, that the General had given his permission to appear as if in a relationship to 'sting' Miss Montes, and that they were really a couple too. It was this last revelation that had Harriet's face wreathed in the most angelic smile.

The objects of her joy were seated alongside the General and his companion, the aforesaid Miss Montes. Mac sat next to Alicia, and Harm beside Mac. This seating arrangement had been fortuitous. As the General entered the small chapel, one of the last to arrive, Harm and Mac were seated alongside Sturgis and Varese. All four moved along to give room to Cresswell and Alicia. With a nod their commanding officer had obliged, ushering Alicia in the pew ahead of him. Mac nodded a polite greeting in silence, and then looked at Harm beside her. The expression he wore was not lost on either Mac, or Alicia, and while one woman smiled in return, the other scowled darkly.

"_What is going on here?" thought Alicia._ Beside her, Cresswell was paying attention to the service, conducted once again by Reverend Turner. Alicia was amazed that he hadn't been paying attention instead to the two officers sat next to her. For God's sake, Harm and Mac were practically making out during the service, if their shared looks were anything to go by! Not to mention the hands that rested on the cushion between them. They weren't quite holding hands, but where Mac's right hand rested on the pew, Harm's left hand covered it.

As the service ended, all six people on the pew rose to their feet. Making their way out of the chapel, Sturgis stopped to talk to his father, and Varese warmly hugged the older man. Harm and Mac watched the exchange, and smiled as they waited for the couple to join them again. As they did, Varese moved over to link arms with Mac and walk out ahead of Harm and Sturgis. In the crisp winter air outside the chapel, Cresswell waited for his officers.

"Commander Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie, you already know Miss Montes. Commander Turner, I'm not sure if you have met? Nor do I know your beautiful companion."

As Harm and Mac acknowledged Alicia politely, she gave them a restrained greeting, then turned her attention to Sturgis and Varese as Sturgis introduced his girlfriend to Cresswell.

"Ah, you're the lady who sang last Christmas, I believe?"

"Yes, General," Varese confirmed, smiling as she raised her hand to shake Cresswell's. Alicia watched this exchange with a schooled expression, but inside her head was spinning with the events of the evening.

"I enjoyed the performance, ma'am. You have a perfect voice."

"Thank you, sir." Sturgis smiled, pride in his expression at the praise Varese received. Unlike his previous relationship, with the feisty Senator Latham, Varese had no hidden agenda. Her career was important to her, but so were her friends, and she made time for both. As Varese swept a small curtsey, Mac smiled at the display. Beside her, Harm leaned in to whisper in her ear. Mac nodded and looked up at him. Alicia noticed the byplay, and wanted desperately to know what had been said. In an attempt to find out, she tried to engage Harm in conversation.

"Mac, I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow the Commander for a moment?"

"Actually, Miss Montes, I have a prior engagement, and I'm running late." Harm was about to excuse himself from the group, turning to speak to Cresswell. Alicia put her hand on his arm, her grip quite strong.

"This will really only take a minute, Harm. Why so formal?"

"Alicia, I really have to be going. If you'll excuse me?" Harm gave a quick smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, and then he turned back to his commanding officer. "Sir, with your permission?"

"Of course, Commander. We are, after all, off duty. I trust you have other plans for this Christmas Eve?"

Harm nodded, looking at Mac, and this time his smile did reach his eyes, as did Mac's in return.

"Yes, sir. I do."

Alicia made a sudden noise, and tried to hide it with a cough, which in turn caused her to cough for real. The reaction caused the others around her to look at her with some question at her actions. Cresswell watched as Harriet came up behind Alicia and patted her on the back quite strongly.

"Miss Montes? Are you all right? Can I get you some water?"

Alicia managed to shake her head, and then spoke a little hoarsely.

"No, thank you, Mrs Roberts. I'm fine. Gordon, may we leave now?"

"Of course. If you'll excuse us? Miss Montes and I have a prior engagement also. Ladies, and gentlemen…" As Cresswell turned away, Alicia looked back over her shoulder. Harm was giving Varese an affectionate hug, and then patting Sturgis on the back, before turning to look at Mac.

"Alicia?" The sound of Gordon Cresswell's voice brought her attention back to her host, and she smiled at him.

"Sorry, things on my mind." As the limousine pulled away from the chapel grounds, Alicia caught one last glimpse of Harm and Mac, holding hands as they walked toward Harm's car. "Gordon…?" she began, turning to face the man seated beside her.

"Yes?"

"You asked me earlier what I thought of the Commander and the Colonel, and their working relationship?"

"Now you've seen them together, you have an opinion?" he queried politely.

"Professionally they have an excellent relationship. Their records speak for themselves, and the short time I've…known…the Commander, he has the highest standard of ethics. Even if it means losing a case, as long as the truth prevails, he will do what is right."

"That's pretty much the impression I get, both from what I've seen and read myself, and what I've heard from others. What about Colonel Mackenzie?"

"The same ethics, perhaps a little jaded. I understand a lot has gone on in her life."

"Oh? How would you know such things? I didn't think you and the Colonel had spent much time together."

"Oh…" Alicia waved airily, dismissively. "We talked during the retrial. Harm told me quite a lot too."

Cresswell gave Alicia a piercing stare, but if he had doubts, he hid them.

"Are you aware that there may be more to their working 'relationship'?" Alicia decided to quit pussyfooting around.

"What are you saying?"

"Well…I'm sure the parting comment from Commander Rabb was meant to mislead you. It's obvious to me that the 'prior engagement' he claims is only a ruse, and that he and the Colonel are going to be together this evening. Perhaps all evening."

"Are you insinuating that Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are fraternizing, Alicia?" Cresswell sounded amazed. Alicia smiled secretively.

_At last!_

"Well, it does seem a little contrived. They were all but holding hands in the chapel earlier, and then this byplay as we left."

"When I asked you for your opinions on their working relationship, I didn't expect this attack on their characters. You surprise me, Alicia."

"It's what I see, Gordon. A woman knows when another woman is involved with a man, and I see that involvement between the two of them. What are you going to do?"

Cresswell fell silent, as though deep in thought over Alicia's words.

He's finally got the message! He's going to see them charged! 

How wrong can a woman be?

**The Memorial, Washington DC – late evening, Christmas Eve**

Harm stood facing the wall, his hand brushing the lightly falling flakes away from the name etched in the marble. He was aware of a familiar scent, and the soft voice in his ear, coming to him from beside him. He brought Mac into his embrace, his arms around her, standing with his chest up against her back as they both faced the wall. Mac raised her own hand and lightly ran her fingers across the letters that made up the name of Harmon Rabb, Senior. Although she had never met the man she knew his story, both through Harm's memories, and through her own adventures on the way to finding out about his life in Russia, and his death. Now it seemed she had come full circle with both the name on the Wall, and the man at her back. In the distance a clock chimed the midnight hour.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," murmured Harm softly, bending down to kiss her cheek gently. Mac reciprocated by raising her hand to his cheek, and leaning closer into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Harm."

Turning in his arms, Mac looked up at him.

"Time to go home," she murmured, and Harm nodded, taking her hand and walking back to the parking lot, and his car.

* * *

To be continued 


	6. Chapter Six

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! How can I _not_ continue with such enthusiastic support! I've got to say, I was happy to find out that Alicia Montes was only in the Christmas episode in flashback, and not actually there in person.

* * *

On with the story…

**Harm's Apartment – Early Christmas Morning**

Mac's nose wrinkled in her sleep. Something was tickling her, but she was too tired to figure out what that _something_ was. A smile graced her lips as she remembered just _why_ she was tired…and the tickling stopped. Opening the one eye that wasn't buried in the pillow, Mac saw Harm's face come into focus.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head. I thought you'd never wake up!"

"I bet you were one of those kids who was always up before daylight to find out what was under the tree, huh?" Mac groaned huskily, and then blinked as she came fully awake. Harm nodded, even though his eyes appeared bleak for a few moments. Mac rolled over and sat up in the bed, leaning forward to hug him. A gesture that was returned willingly. "You stopped when your Dad went missing, didn't you?"

Harm pulled back slightly and nodded wordlessly. "It wasn't the same. I used to run into Mom and Dad's bedroom and wake them up. The first Christmas after Dad went missing, Mom tried to make up for him not being there, but it just wasn't right. I heard her crying sometimes, and I just didn't want to make it worse for her, so I stopped messing around. We still had a tree, and the usual dinner, but it was never the same. When I got older, and Frank came along, we started going away at Christmas, usually to his place in the Bahamas. When I left for the Academy, Mom and Frank began to take the cruises at Christmas, instead."

"My mom would try to make Christmas special for me, when I was little, but then my father would come home and wreck the tree, either in anger, or simply because he was too drunk and he'd fall over it. When Mom left home, Christmas became just another day. Drinking allowed me to blot out everything, even being married to Chris, because when I was sober I realized what I had done. By marrying Chris, I had simply exchanged one nightmare life for another. Drinking was my escape. Until Uncle Matt came along…" Mac paused, and Harm smiled at her.

"I have a lot to thank your Uncle Matt for," he murmured, and Mac looked quizzically at him.

"How come?"

"If he hadn't found you and helped you dry out, you and I would never have met."

Mac shook her head, rubbing her hand on Harm's cheek. "You and I would have met somehow, Harm. However much we've gone through over the years, I do believe that we were meant to be together, I just didn't realize it _would_ take us this long…" Mac stopped talking, simply because Harm's lips found hers once more, and all coherent thought vanished from both their minds.

**Later…**

There was a bell ringing somewhere, and Harm put his hand out, trying to stop the incessant ringing. He could have sworn he hadn't set the alarm beforehand. In fact, he remembered quite clearly being otherwise engaged! As his hand encountered the silent alarm he realized two things in quick succession – it was the doorbell that was ringing, and Mac's closeness had him in a growing state of arousal, again. Grinning to himself, Harm wondered if this was going to be his fate now, to be always at the ready for Mac! And her _gorgeous_ body! Dropping a soft kiss on her shoulder as she slept on, he summoned a certain part of his anatomy to 'stand down' and grabbed his robe as he walked down the steps and across to the door.

"Good morning, Harm. Merry Christmas!" Alicia Montes stood in the doorway, a wide smile on her face, but Harm noticed that it didn't reach her eyes. "May I come in?"

"Actually, no." Harm's sullen response caught Alicia Montes by surprise, and she paused momentarily, before easily side-stepping Harm and walking past him into the apartment. Harm's glance went immediately to the glass wall of his bedroom area, and Alicia followed his direction, her face turning a number of shades of red as she saw the outline of another body. In the bed. In Harm's bedroom.

Alicia began to walk towards the bedroom, but Harm's words stopped her in her tracks.

"How _dare_ you come into my home, and intrude on my life, uninvited, Professor Montes? I'd like you to leave. Now. If you don't, I'll have no alternative but to call the police and have you removed."

"You would do that?" Alicia looked at Harm in disbelief, but before he could answer another voice interrupted.

"If he doesn't, I will."

Both Harm and Alicia turned to face Mac, dressed in one of Harm's Navy t-shirts, and a pair of boxers. Very much at ease; very much at home. Harm looked at her over the top of Alicia Montes' head, and grinned.

"My, my…I wonder if your commanding officer knows of your 'close quarters'," Alicia's tone was derogatory, but Mac stood her ground, and Harm was happy to let her take the lead.

"Any issues General Cresswell may have with the Commander and myself will be addressed between the three of us, Professor Montes, and is none of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business, Colonel."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Mac's question was voiced quietly, but Harm could feel her quivering with barely concealed rage. His grasp on her shoulder tightened a little. If Mac noticed, she didn't do or say anything.

"I want him. You have him. When I tell the General about the two of you, both of you will be in trouble. I can make excuses for Harm, and get him off the hook. You, however, will either have to resign your commission, or be posted off to God-knows-where, and therefore will be out of my hair, so to speak." It was said with such eery calmness that both Harm and Mac glanced uneasily at each other before summoning a joint show of force. Alicia continued, unaware of their unspoken agreement to end this farce.

"I don't suppose he told you that he made a pass at me, did he?" she asked in a sing-song voice, and Mac stared at her in utter amazement. "Ah! I see he didn't. It was that night you came to the apartment, Colonel, when we were having dinner together."

Harm didn't have to retaliate. Mac knew he would never force his attentions on any woman, and as she squeezed her hand at his waist he looked down at her, giving her the briefest of smiles, but one that spoke volumes. It was time.

"Professor, I think it's time you left now," Mac began, but Alicia remained seated. There was a smug smile on her face, and a semi-automatic in her hand.

"I don't think so, Colonel. If anyone is leaving, it's you. Now you have a choice. You can either leave by yourself, voluntarily. Or I pull this trigger, and you go out in a body bag."

Mac stared at the gun as Harm slowly dropped his arm from around her shoulders and moved in front of her. His eyes never wavered from Alicia's.

As Alicia became aware of his movement she raised the gun, speaking still in the sing-song voice she had adopted. "Don't do that, Harm. I don't want to shoot you, but I will if I have to. I wouldn't kill you, but it would cut down on our time together if you had to recover in hospital first."

"Alicia, don't do this. I never gave you reason to believe that you and I should be together as a couple, and what you're doing here, now, isn't going to help your defence lawyer at trial." Harm tried to placate, but his efforts were wasted. Alicia Montes was too far into her fantasy about the two of them to listen to reason.

"Trial? I'm not going to court, Harm. Colonel Mackenzie is going to step aside so that you and I can be together, and everything will be all right."

Harm felt Mac move out from behind him, and he reluctantly let her, keeping a hand on her arm, which she didn't attempt to shrug off.

"Alicia, is this why you sent the flowers? To warn me off Harm?"

"You were supposed to be caught out by Gordon…Harm was supposed to be with _me_, the night of the Ball!"

"We were there as military officers, Alicia. We were representing the JAG office by being present," Mac tried to explain.

"_But you left with him!" _Alicia almost screamed the words, and Mac stepped back a little as the high-pitched voice scraped against her nerves.

"We left with the General, Alicia. You remember that, don't you?" Harm spoke up then, and both women looked at him. Alicia with a vacant expression as she tried to remember the night of the Ball, and Mac with an understanding of what he was trying to convey, and an intuition that his idea might just work.

"General Cresswell dropped me off at my apartment, Alicia, I swear. Harm went on to his apartment with the General in the limousine."

"I know. I saw you get out in Georgetown."

It was the first real admission of intent, and both Harm and Mac seemed to relax slightly. It wouldn't be enough to keep Alicia behind bars though. They needed her admission that she had tried to maim Mac with the flower delivery containing the acid, and that she was prepared to kill to get Harm for herself. To kill _anyone_ who stood in her way.

"You didn't get to spend the night with Harm, though! I know that! When I came by the yesterday morning he was on his way to meet you, but you weren't _together _all night!"

Harm glanced at Mac and then back at Alicia.

How wrong can a woman be?

"_Actually…_" he began.

* * *

To be continued 


	7. Chapter Seven

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

* * *

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! How can I _not_ continue with such enthusiastic support! I've got to say, I was happy to find out that Alicia Montes was only in the Christmas episode in flashback, and not actually there in person.

On with the story…

**Harm's Apartment – Christmas Morning**

"Mac and I _were_ together, Alicia…" Harm began, and Mac turned to look at him in surprise. Alicia's reaction was a howl of rage as she lifted the gun higher, and screamed one word.

"No!"

"Harm! What're you _doing_?" Mac looked from Alicia, still brandishing the gun dangerously, to Harm, and saw the steely determination in his eyes in contrast to the easy smile on his face.

"It's okay, Mac. Alicia isn't going to do anything stupid."

"Don't bet on it," muttered Mac, looking at the woman seated on the couch.

"I'm simply going to tell her the truth."

"The truth?" Mac echoed, and Harm nodded.

"You see, Alicia, Mac and I have known each other for a long time, and for a long time I've loved her, but up until recently I've never done anything to show her. In fact, I've driven her further away, into the arms of other men, when all I wanted to do was have her in my arms and tell her I love her." Harm stopped, glancing at Mac before continuing to talk. "I never gave you any reason to believe you and I could have a relationship, Alicia, and if you're honest with yourself, you'll see that too."

"You kissed me," Alicia mumbled, the gun wavering in her hand. Harm considered making a move for it, but Alicia's finger was still near the trigger. It was too dangerous yet.

"No, I didn't. _You_ kissed me when you left the courtroom after the case, Alicia, and _you_ created your fantasy about us."

"You really _don't_ love me?"

"You don't love me, Alicia. You might think you do, but it's not _real_." Harm countered Alicia's words, and saw her shoulders slump. Then they straightened again, and Alicia smiled once more. Harm moved in front of Mac again – there was something in Alicia's expression that worried him. Alicia got to her feet.

"I'll just have to try harder next time," she said, still holding the gun level, her finger firmly around the trigger again.

"What do you mean, Alicia?"

"I'm going to go now, but I'd watch your back if I were you, Colonel. A woman scorned, and all…" Alicia walked across the room, toward the door, as she spoke again. "The flowers were a bad idea. I should have dealt with them myself."

Harm and Mac both saw the opportunity at the same time, and took it.

"You sent the flowers to Mac, Alicia?"

"Of course I did. Over the years the Colonel has to have made enemies in court. Untraceable enemies, and people I could exploit, if only in my mind. It was easy enough to slip the packet into the flower delivery, and with a timed release the acid ate through the packaging. Simple idea, but the delivery man got the wrong address to begin with. That took up the time."

"What else did you have planned?" Harm persisted, and Mac watched as Alicia's smile grew.

"Oh, there are so many things one person can do to another without fear of being traced." Alicia looked directly at Mac. "That's a lovely car you drive, Colonel. Expensive? It will be when you have to replace it. But of course, you won't be around to worry about it when the brakes fail and you're killed in the resulting crash. Or perhaps a faulty fuel line, and it explodes."

"You're just full of ideas…" muttered Mac, and Harm could tell she was tensing again by the hold she had on his skin through his robe. He willed her to stay still, and behind him. They had evidence now that Alicia had tried to kill Mac, and still intended to finish the task, but it was inadmissible without a witness. Mac's presence wouldn't count, as she was involved. They needed a third party.

The knocking at the door caused all three to jump, but Alicia retained hold of the gun. Harm called out, hoping it wasn't Mattie, or Jennifer, coming by.

"I'm a little busy right now. Can you come back in a half hour?"

"No, Commander, I can't!" Gordon Cresswell banged on the door once more, and Alicia motioned for him to open the door.

"One minute, sir." Harm moved across the room, reluctant to leave Mac in the open, but unable to bring her with him. Opening the door, Harm was aware of two things. His commanding officer was smiling and holding up a tape recorder in his hand. Mattie's recorder! Behind the General, Mattie stood smiling too. Opening the door wider, Harm stepped back for the General to enter the room, and take stock of the situation. Harm closed the door behind Cresswell, nodding his head at Mattie as she backed away to her own apartment. Alicia was concentrating on Cresswell's entrance, and missed Harm's exchange with Mattie.

"Gordon. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way over to wish my officers the best of the season. I must admit, I was surprised to see your car here."

"You know about them? That they're _together_?"

"Of course. My predecessor, Admiral Chegwidden, advised me of the…er…state of their relationship. As they keep their private business very private, I see no reason to take any disciplinary action right now."

Mac glanced at Harm, who shrugged. They were both aware that the General had all but told them to be together, for the sake of finding out about Alicia, but his words seemed genuine, and to mention the Admiral also seemed unnecessary, unless he was telling the truth! Their attention was drawn to the other couple in the room.

"Why are you doing this, Alicia? It's obvious Harm has no need to coerce you into a relationship when he seems more than happy to be involved with the Colonel. If you give me the gun now, we can work something out for you."

"Work something out? I'm not at fault here, Gordon. I can't be charged with anything. If you try to do anything, I'll retaliate."

"You really think you can intimidate the Judge Advocate General and his staff?"

Alicia nodded.

_How wrong can a woman be?_

Cresswell stood, arms crossed, a smile on his face. In his pocket was the tape from Mattie's recorder. The proof that would be the key to Alicia Montes' downfall.


	8. Chapter Eight

Title : Christmas Comes But Once A Year…

(or, 'How wrong can a woman be'?)

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13 (Just in case!)

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! How can I _not_ continue with such enthusiastic support! I've got to say, I was happy to find out that Alicia Montes was only in the Christmas episode in flashback, and not actually there in person.

**To all who have read and reviewed throughout the story, thank you so much! This is it – the final chapter! I hope it ties up the story for you, and I'm so glad you hung around for the end!**

On with the story…

**Harm's Apartment – Christmas Morning**

Gordon Cresswell watched the play of emotions across Alicia Montes' face as she wrestled with her inner thoughts. To hand over the gun would mean to admit defeat, and to lose Harm forever, to Sarah Mackenzie. To hand over the gun would be giving in, and that was something she wasn't prepared to do just yet.

Alicia smiled and glanced down at the gun in her hand, then across at Harm, who was now back beside Mac, shielding her once again.

"I never thought you were a woman who would hide behind a man, Sarah."

"I'm not." Mac stepped out from behind Harm, but took his hand in a reassuring grasp. "Harm just can't help being a Boy Scout sometimes," she added, smiling up at him to take the edge off her words. Harm raised an eyebrow at her, but his lips were tilting, and she laughed softly. "I haven't called you _that_ in a long time, have I?" Harm shook his head, grinning at her.

"I can't help it. My father, and Frank, both taught me to be a gentleman, as did my mother."

"And they did a great job…" Alicia broke in, her voice taunting, but neither Harm nor Mac rose to the bait in her tone. "Problem is, I still see Sarah here, and I want her gone."

"That isn't going to happen, Alicia. You heard the General. Even he accepts that Sarah and I are together now."

"Never!" It was one word, said with such venom, and as Harm stepped forward Alicia tightened her finger on the trigger of the gun. Just at that moment, the door to Harm's apartment opened, and Bud stepped inside. Acting as though he hadn't seen the gun, he grinned at his commanding officer, and looked at Alicia.

"Ms Montes! Hello! It's a pleasure to see you again!" The greeting was made at almost double speed, and Harm seized his chance. While Alicia was still coming to terms with the sudden intrusion Harm lunged and knocked her arm up. Her finger had tightened on the trigger, but the bullet lodged harmlessly in the ceiling, albeit with a cloud of plaster. Before Alicia could release another round into the chamber both Harm and Bud had her arms held tightly behind her back, and a furious Alicia almost screamed as she shouted obscenities at those around her.

"Bud, how did you know…?" Mac asked, coming around to stand next to the General, who was interested in his younger officer's answer too.

"Mattie rang me, ma'am. Harm told her to call me and tell me what was happening. When I got here she gave me her key to the apartment, and I'd already worked out that I would just walk into the apartment as though everything was fine."

"You did a great job, Bud. Thank you," Harm smiled at the younger man, who nodded in return, and then Harm switched his gaze to Mac, the relief evident in his eyes. Mac looked at Alicia then, and reeled a little at the hatred in the other woman's eyes. Cresswell pulled out his cellphone and called down to his vehicle. Within minutes there were two Marine guards at the door.

"You'll never win this, Harm. I'll be released. You have no evidence of what happened here."

"On the contrary, Alicia. We have you on tape," Cresswell brought the recorder out of his pocket, and played back some of Alicia's words to her. "And in additioin to that, we have a bullet from your gun in Harm's ceiling. As the prints on the gun match yours, it's what is called a 'slam dunk'."

"For good measure, _Ms_ Montes, I'll ensure that you face a psychological review board personally, and I'm sure after that is over, their recommendation will be incarceration in a facility for further assessment." Harm spoke quietly, but his words were clear and concise, and Alicia Montes paled as she stood between the two guards now, her hands bound behind her. As she was taken from the room she looked back over her shoulder, and there was a sickly smile on her face. Mac shuddered at the look, turning her head into Harm's shoulder.

"Well, all that's left for this morning is for me to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and to say that I'll see you all at the Roberts' for Christmas dinner later. Isn't that right, Bud?" Cresswell grinned at his younger officer, and Bud nodded his head in surprise, unable to form an answer.

When Cresswell had left Harm's apartment, Mattie dashed across the corridor and into the open doorway. Jennifer was right behind her.

"Are you two okay?" Mattie asked, flinging herself at Harm and Mac, and they managed to field her rush at them, holding her close in a reassuring hug.

"We're fine, Mattie. Honestly." Mac answered Mattie's question, looking from her worried face into Harm's relieved one.

"What's going to happen to Ms Montes?" asked Jennifer, coming in to the apartment and closing the door behind her. Harm gave her a reassuring smile.

"Whatever it is, it isn't going to spoil _our_ Christmas," he murmured, looking at all three women. "Mac and I were going to come surprise you this morning, but we were the ones taken by surprise."

**Harm's Apartment – later, Christmas Morning**

The General had left, taking the recording with him and leaving the assurance that he would deal with Alicia Montes and NCIS. Mattie had been reassured that both Harm and Mac were all right after hearing the gun shot earlier. With the promise that Harm, Mac and Jennifer would be coming out to Blacksburg to spend New Year, she went off with her father to spend the rest of the Christmas holiday in Blacksburg. Jennifer had left again with Bud, as she was helping Harriet both with the children and the arrangements for the dinner later. With everyone gone, that only left Harm and Mac in Harm's apartment.

They were sat together on the couch, Mac's head resting back against Harm's chest, his right arm around her shoulders, his left hand rubbing lightly up and down her left arm. He felt the movement of her shoulders as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering what Admiral Morris would say to that…" Mac answered, and pointed to the ceiling where the bullet was still lodged. It was evidence, and would have to stay put until NCIS made their investigation into the incident. Harm groaned.

I'm never going to hear the end of that story, am I?"

"That's not just a story, Harm, it's a legend!" Mac answered, and then couldn't hide the laughter any more. Harm turned her so that she was now laying on top of him, and the laughter died on her lips at the look in his eyes.

"Cat got you tongue, Mac?" Harm taunted softly, and Mac shook her head, but she couldn't find words enough to describe what she was feeling. Harm brushed back Mac's hair and cupped her face in his hands. "I could have lost you today. If Bud hadn't distracted Alicia…"

"Shush; I'm okay, and so are you. Harm, it's over. She's gone."

"And so will I be if you don't stop wriggling like that…Mac…!"

Harm put his head back and closed his eyes as Mac deliberately pulled herself up against his body, coming to rest with the vee of her legs resting right over his hardness., and her hands pressed against his shoulders for support. As she leaned over Harm he lifted his head and looked at her. No words were spoken as they read everything in each other's expressions. The fear, relief, need and wanting was all there. And the love. Mac leaned in further as Harm pushed himself up a little higher, and they were both lost to their emotions.

Clothes were removed and strewn around as they moved from the lounge to the bedroom.

"We'll be late," murmured Mac, tugging at the buttons on Harm's shirt. (He and Mac had got dressed after Alicia had been taken down to the General's car. It was one thing to have the approval of your commanding officer to fraternize, it was quite another to be all but naked in front of him!)

"They'll understand. We've been traumatized this morning," Harm responded, pulling Mac's top over her head. Her eyes danced with unadulterated amusement at his comment.

"What they'll _understand_ is that from the moment we were left alone here this morning, you and I were making whoopee!"

"Whoopee?" Harm grinned, and Mac caught her breath, before letting it out on a low groan as Harm pulled her now naked body up against his, skin sliding against skin.

"Oh, yeah…" Mac managed, before giving in to the wonderful sensations he was creating with hands and mouth.

They were _so_ going to be late!

**Roberts Residence, Virginia – late afternoon, Christmas Day**

Mac sat on the floor of the den, playing with AJ and his little brother, Jimmy. Harm was stood near the entrance to the hallway, his attention split between listening to Harriet and looking at Mac.

"Mac's going to make a wonderful mother, Harm," Harriet murmured, and Harm nodded, before he realized what had been said, bringing his attention fully to rest on Harriet. Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"I thought that would get your attention!" she laughed softly, and Harm bent to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You, Mrs Roberts," Harm began softly, " are altogether too intuitive!"

**Naval Hospital, Bethesda - days later**

"Of course, you realize, I shouldn't be here. He's supposed to be picking me up to go to a party. He_ promised_, and he never breaks a promise." Alicia Montes got up from the seat she had been using, turning away from the other occupant of the room, and looking out of the window at the wintry scene.

"Did he tell you he would be by to pick you up?"

"Of course. He promised!"

"Alicia, where are you right now?"

"That's a silly question, isn't it? I'm in my apartment."

"So, why am I here?"

"Gordon's idea. Said I needed to 'talk' to someone. About what, I ask you?"

"He told me you wanted to talk about _her_. Sarah Mackenzie."

At the sound of the name, Alicia's body froze in the spot she was standing, and her face paled. Then she regained her composure, and smiled at the other woman in the room.

"Sarah Mackenzie isn't a problem any more. At least not to me. Harm and I have moved on, without her."

Dr McCool took a deep breath and watched her new patient. This was going to be a difficult case.

When Gordon Cresswell had ordered that Alicia Montes be treated in a military hospital, due to the involvement of military personnel, Mac had given him the name of the psychiatrist she had attended following the debacle of Paraguay, and Sadik Fahd. NCIS had approved the psychiatric evaluation, but insisted that Alicia remain in custody pending the outcome of the evaluation, and following that she would be tried in court on various charges relating to her pursuit of Mac, and Harm.

Alicia Montes still believed she and Harm had a life. Together.

_How wrong can a woman be?_

The End

* * *

A/N – I seem to have a lost the plot a little where Mattie was concerned. For the purpose of the story, she spent Christmas Eve at a friend's house, was dropped off early next morning to spend Christmas Morning with Harm and Mac, and then she was going to be spending the rest of the holiday with her father in Blacksburg, with a visit from Harm, Mac and Jennifer during that time to celebrate the New Year. Jennifer reappeared earlier than planned when Bud was called by Mattie. Hope that ties everything up again!


End file.
